


eyebrows

by kyahgamis



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and i'm not sorry at all, that's all i can write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyahgamis/pseuds/kyahgamis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine noticed that something had been bothering Kagami lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eyebrows

Aomine noticed that something had been bothering Kagami lately.

Kagami would be constantly lost in thought to the point that he’s occasionally bump into things. He’d also pass by the bathroom mirror, look at it for a while then sigh. Aomine thought that he was starting to be conscious of his figure (not that he should be but he’ll never tell him that) however, the amount of burgers the redhead constantly consumed made him change his mind.

So, one night, while he was kicking Kagami’s ass in Mario Kart, he asked him, “Is there something bothering you, Kagami?”

They were seated on the floor, merely a few inches from each other as they sat cross-legged on the spacious floor. Some bags of chips, a bottle and two cups of Pocari lay on top of the coffee table behind them.

“Not really.” came the reply.

Aomine narrowed his eyes at the screen as Kagami’s Princess Peach overtook his Luigi. “Then how come you always sigh whenever you pass by a mirror? And there are some other things too, like bumping into the walls and stuff.”

He snuck a glance at Kagami, who slightly tensed at the question but said nothing.

“Don’t ignore me, _Kagamiii…_ ” Aomine whined, lightly nudging the other’s leg with his foot. Kagami shushed him and mumbled, “Later. I’m winning now.”

Needless to say, Aomine destroyed him less than a minute later. Kagami was glaring at the screen (probably silently cursing Luigi) when Aomine tugged at his shirtsleeves.

“Now, will you tell me what’s bothering you?” he asked, genuine concern in both his voice and face.

Kagami’s cheeks turned into a light shade of red and he self- consciously scratched behind his ears. “It’s stupid,” he mumbled, eyes looking everywhere except at Aomine. “You’d laugh.”

Taking Kagami’s hand in his, Aomine urged him, “Tell me. I won’t laugh.“ He reassuringly rubbed circles on Kagami’s palm with his thumb. It was the first time he saw Kagami feeling insecure about something and Aomine found it adorable as fuck.

“Fine.” Kagami huffed. He finally looked Aomine in the eye as he muttered, “It’s my eyebrows.”

_Well... that was unexpected._

It was so unexpected that Aomine stared at him stupidly and Kagami’s blush darkened. Less than a second later, Aomine burst out in an awkward guffaw, which was an _obvious_ attempt to stifle a laugh. He raised an apologetic hand at Kagami’s scowl. “I wasn’t laughing.”

Kagami gave him an unimpressed look. “Why am I not surprised?”

“Just tell me what happened, idiot.” said Aomine, gently bumping the other’s shoulders with his own. Kagami rolled his eyes but did as he said.

“I was buying groceries the other day and this lady with a carriage passed by me. A stuffed bunny fell from the cart, so I picked it up and put it back in.”

Kagami sighed, pulled his hand back, and used the same hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Apparently, the kid saw my face and since he wasn’t familiar with me, he cried. Loudly, like, _Kise loud_. And his mom gave me such a stink eye that if looks could kill I’d probably be dead.”

“Then she snootily told me that kids these days have such weird tastes and that I don’t look cool with these- ” he gestured to his forehead, “eyebrows and that it just made me look like a thug of sorts.” Kagami looked so frustrated that Aomine felt badly for laughing earlier (just a little but though). He pulled the slightly shorter male into a half- hug and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

Kagami turned to him, face a mix of irritation and misery. “Do you think I should shave my eyebrows? Maybe like something nice and elegant like yours.” he asked apathetically, hands tracing the outline of Aomine’s eyebrows.

Aomine felt his insides do a somersault at the low-key compliment but all he said was, “I knew you were stupid but I didn’t know you were _this_ stupid”

Visibly bristling, Kagami uttered an offended “Excuse me?” as he eyed his boyfriend in disbelief.

“Look,” Aomine adjusted himself so he faced Kagami. “ _that_ lady has no idea that you’re one of the nicest people in Tokyo. Or maybe in Japan. Or maybe in the entire world, I dunno. She’s a stranger, Kagami. A stranger who has absolutely no idea that you’re the sweetest, most dedicated, wif- _person_ that I’ve ever met.”

“You were gonna say wife, weren’t you?” Kagami mumbled, cheeks tinted red again.

“Shut up, I’m still talking. My point is, she doesn’t matter. I know you think that you should care but you shouldn’t. ‘ _Those who don’t matter care but those who matter don’t care’_ , or something like that.“

Kagami allowed himself a small smile. “When did you become such a poet?”

Embarrassedly, Aomine smacked his temple. “ _What I’m saying is_ , you’re perfect the way you are. Weird eyebrows or no.”

The two of them looked at each other, their faces slowly getting redder until Kagami broke their staring contest to rub at his nose. “You’re too fucking cheesy.” he mumbled, acting irritated but Aomine knew better (Kagami was a closet sap and nothing Kagami says will dissuade him from knowing so).

“But you eat it all up like the way you eat cheeseburgers.”

Saying nothing, Kagami shifted until he was facing the television, grabbed his Wii remote and motioned to the game. Aomine imitated him and they started playing another round.

Halfway through Rainbow Road, Kagami leans over to Aomine and lightly brushes against his shoulder.

“Thank you.” he said quietly; Aomine almost didn’t hear him but the almost unnoticeable smile on Kagami’s lips when he glanced at him made it clear that he had managed to cheer his boyfriend up.

The moment they finished the course, Aomine pulled Kagami and kissed his nose lightly, not even bothering to rub it in Kagami’s face that the latter didn’t win in any of the races they played for the day. He chuckled as Kagami dropped his controller, wrinkled his nose and blinked at the unexpected (but _really now_ , he should’ve expected _that_ ) kiss.

Kagami recovered from his initial surprise, and pecked Aomine’s lips, smiling as he did so. “You’re so fucking cheesy.” he repeated while laughing.

“Oh, shut up.” he muttered, pushing Kagami’s discarded remote into his hand. “Let’s just play another round.”

**Author's Note:**

> i headcanon kagami as someone who's pretty insecure but manages to keep it to himself... well, until aomine came along <3
> 
> the italicized quote aomine said about mattering and caring is allegedly written by dr. seuss but i got it from a really cool comic on tumblr


End file.
